Boy's Night Out
by Riv
Summary: Short Fic 2: The boys are preparing for a night out...something's not quite right...
1. What oh what are the boys doing?

****

Kurt: Good day gentle readers.....ve have returned for another short X-Men Evolution fic. First here is Evan with the disclaimer!

****

Evan: Why me man? Why I gotta do everything?

****

Kitty: Like, shut up! We're older than you plus you're, like, kinda in this so you gotta pull your weight!

****

Evan: Alright already! No need to shout. *ahem*. Hiya readers! Riv doesn't own any of us, or anyone else in this fic, although she's planning a take over of sorts. So don't sue her alright?

****

Kurt: Yah! Ve'll be out of a job zen!

****

Rogue: Okay Evan, hop along now and get ready for your big part!

****

Evan: Yay!

****

Kitty: Okay, like, this is another not so serious fic and this one is about Scott, Evan and Kurt getting ready to go to a nightclub.

****

Rogue: Damn that sounds really boring doesn't it? Well just read it, it'll get better than it sounds!

****

Kitty: And, like, remember to review!

.

****

Boy's Night Out

"Pass me that top Kurt", Scott said from behind the door.

"It von't fit you!", Kurt replied, "Give to Evan ya, it'll fit him". Jean nearly giggled as she heard Scott whinge for a few seconds before submitting and letting Evan have the top. She glanced up as Rogue strolled into the room, drinking a carton of chocolate milk.

"What are ya grinning about?", Rogue asked, dropping down onto the couch opposite Jean and eying her curiously.

"What are you in, 3rd grade?", Jean smirked, indicating towards the chocolate milk. Rogue shrugged.

"Evan drinks it", she replied.

"Evan's 14 years old, you're 17, and apparently your a tough bad-ass gothic", Jean replied, Rogue stuck her tongue out at Jean before returning to her original question,

"So what were ya smiling about?", Rogue asked.

"Just sit and listen for a second", came Jean's cryptic reply, sighing impatiently Rogue sat in silence and waited.

"Scott! That's myyyyy hair spray", Kurt whined, "It's so not you man!". Rogue spat out the milk she had in her mouth.

"That's Kurt?", she asked, her voice little more than a disbelieving squeak. Jean nodded.

"And Scott's in there too?", Rogue continued slowly. Jean nodded again.

"Kurt!!!! You've got blue fur all over my jeans man!", Evan shouted, something was thrown, Kurt teleported with a *bamf* and the object hit the wall with a sharp thud.

"And Evan...ah don't wanna know what they're doin'!", Rogue mumbled, reaching for a cloth to clean up the milk she'd spat out. 

"They're getting ready to go to a night club, isn't it obvious, they were in the bathroom for over an hour, they've been in there for about 15 minutes, should be out in a little while", Jean replied, Rogue's eyebrows shot up towards the white streak in her hair and she gave Jean an odd look.

"Over an hour?", she asked slowly, "That's longer than Kitty". Jean laughed softly.

"Take it it's murder sharing a room with her?", she asked, curling her legs up under her. Rogue nodded with a frustrated mutter of, _'You better believe it'._

"Do ya have any ahdea how many clothes she has?", Rogue demanded, "Oh and by the way, thanks for buying her those tops for her birthday, like she didn't already have over 50!". Jean laughed again and shook her head.

"I wish I knew why the professor paired you two up, you have absolutely nothing in common", she commented.

"Maybe that's why", Rogue replied, sitting back on the couch, "I swear if she tries to take over my wardrobe, I'll kick him in the bollocks!". Jean glanced at her watch.

"Okay they should be coming out in a minute, can't wait to see what they look like!", she smiled, Rogue gave an odd look before glancing over at the opening door. Scott skipped out, dressed from head to toe in shining pink leather complimented by what appeared to be Kitty's pink lipstick and eye shadow. Evan appeared closely behind him, in a tight red crop top, which was clearly padded and a black mini skirt that could possibly have passed as a belt. Kurt hopped over them in his human form, dressed in a black dress and jacket with one of Rogue's spiked dog collars around his neck and some of Rogue's gothic make-up covering his face.

"Oh...my....God", Jean whispered, shooting Rogue a completely lost look.

"Well what are you staring at?", Scott demanded, throwing his handbag over his shoulder and strutting off with Evan and Kurt close behind.

"Coming out was right!", Rogue laughed before collapsing into laughter on the floor and leaving Jean with serious issues over her future relationship with Scott.

.

****

Kitty: Like, oh my god Kurt! You dressed up as a girl?

****

Kurt: Well ya, but it vas Rogue's stuff and gothic is cool and you gotta admit I looked hot!

****

Rogue: No comment......_she starts giggling again._

****

Kitty: I can't believe you, like, made Rogue giggle like that! I nearly called the professor when she started off last night, now I know why.

****

Kurt: I vas damn hot guys!

****

Kitty: Like, whatever Kurt. Anyway thanks for reading, although you, like, may be scarred for life. Please review and we'll see you again soon!


	2. Where oh where have the boys gone to?

**Kitty: **Well as Boy's Night Out was a little more popular than we had expected... 

**Kurt: **See? People digged me baby! 

**Rogue: **Yeah...sure Kurt *starts giggling randomly again* 

**Kitty: **Great you, like, set her off again. Anyway as I was saying, people seemed to like it and thanks to a request/suggestion from **roguepheonix** Riv has added another chapter...which by all accounts includes the Brotherhood. 

**Kurt: **Ya so thanks **roguepheonix** you rock! 

**Kitty: **And everyone else who reviewed...we get to keep our jobs. 

**Rogue: **Yay!!! 

**Kurt: **Vat is she on? 

**Kitty: **Safer not to ask Kurt...anyway, Jean and Rogue get a little curious as to where exactly Scott, Kurt and Evan are going so they decide to follow them... 

**Rogue: **Riv doesn't own us!!! Please don't sue her! 

**Kitty: **Right...you two run along and get ready, Storm and Wolverine will help me with the commenting. 

**Rogue: **BYE!!! 

**Kurt: **Vat she said... *bamf* 

. 

**Boy's Night Out**

****"Why are we following them again?", Rogue whispered as her and Jean cautiously followed the boys down the street, ducking into side alleys, hiding behind bins...you know the deal. 

"Well...Rogue...In case you hadn't noticed, my boyfriend is walking down the street dressed as a woman. Now maybe Kurt dressing up as a woman doesn't bother you but I'm seriously worried about what kind of future I have with Scott", Jean snapped, "Make sense?". Rogue went to say something when she tripped over an annoying cat which just chose that moment to appear and landed on the floor with a thud. 

"Ow...", Rogue muttered, Jean growled angrily and telekinetically lifted Rogue to her feet. Rogue mumbled her thanks before noticing that the boys had gone into an alleyway. 

"We're going to lose them!", Jean hissed, grabbing Rogue's gloved hand and dragging her towards the nightclub. 

"Shocking", Rogue muttered as they hit the front door at full speed and flew into.... 

*** 

**Kitty: **The suspense is killing me! 

**Raven: **Don't wet yourself. 

*** 

...a night club full of men in drag all dancing to the cheek girls and slapping each other on the backside. 

"I don't think there's much of a relationship left between you and Scott", Rogue muttered, "Now can we please go? There's far too many male hormones in this room". 

"Where is he?", Jean demanded, scanning the room for her soon to be ex boyfriend. Her eyes finally rested on Scott...with his lips attached to Freddy Duke's. Just in case you were wondering Freddy Duke in drag is not........a pleasant sight, in fact you may want to gouge your eyeballs out right now. He was dressed in an oversized **yellow** dress that could have passed as a 3 man tent with sickly green lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow...in other words clashing in every possible way. 

"I don't want to know who Evan and Kurt are with", Jean groaned dropping her head into her hands. 

"I do!", Rogue squeaked jumping up and down as the gothic was considerably shorter than Jean and couldn't quite make out the X-Men. She quickly scrambled on top of the dancing cage and looked across her her friends. Kurt was busy groping Todd in the corner, who was wearing silver sparkling flares and a disco fever crop top, coupled with matching make up that actually made Todd look...attractive. Rogue shuddered at that thought and suddenly realizing that Todd's hands were going places on her brother quickly looked for Evan. 

"Oh my god!", Rogue laughed tumbling backwards and landing on Jean. Evan was busy keeping Pietro **and **Lance busy (in more ways than one) and the tangle of bodies in front of ehr was more than the already hyperactive Rogue could take. 

"We are getting out of here", Jean said, grabbing hold of Rogue and dragging her out of the night club whilst Rogue yelled bye at all the men who were looking at her like she was a mixture of a goddess and a compelte loony. 

"We didn't see anything", Jean said, "I may be able to avoid nightmares that way". Rogue nodded, saluted and walked off beside Jean. Suddenly her eyes trailed across to the other side of the street. 

"Hey isn't that Magneto and Logan?", she asked innocently. Jean glanced across, went pale and walked faster. 

"I didn't see that, I didn't see that", she chanted as Rogue turned and looked at the Institute hard man with a mixture of amusement and amazement. 

"Tonight was fun...we should do it again sometime", she smiled. 

*************** 

************* 

********** 

**Kitty**: You're twisted. 

**Rogue: **Why thank you! 

**Kitty: **I've never seen you hyper before. 

**Rogue: **Really? We'll have to do something about that.... 

**Kitty: **Um.......review peeps! I, like, really need this job ever since that incident in the bathroom. 

**Rogue: **Ciao lovely readers! 


	3. Why oh why are we doing this?

**Kitty: **Well.....we're back. Would you believe it? A 3 part short fic? It's, like, amazing. 

**Rogue: **And scary how many people are interested in the X-Men and Brotherhood in drag. 

**Kurt: **Ja, vell ve sat down and had a think and vhere could ve go from the last chapter? 

**Rogue: **Which is where ya kinda come in readers. 

**Kitty: **Yeah, if you, like, want another chapter after this then you're gonna have to pump us some ideas, the more random the better. 

**Kurt: **Riv is somevhat useless at times so...ja. 

**Rogue: **Shhh! Do you want a job? 

**Kurt: **Oops. 

**Kitty: **She, like, won't get rid of Kurt, she loves him. 

**Kurt: **Oh ja! Everyone loved da fuzzy blue dude! 

**Rogue: **Yah....guess they do. 

**Kitty: **We have job keeping e-mails to respond to! 

**Rogue: **Ya mean reviews? Alraht. 

**Kurt: **Let's see.......oh ja! **Alexutza** vishes to know vhat Logan and Magneto were doing..... 

_Kitty looks at Rogue in anticipation who whispers something in her ear._

__**Kitty: **Oh! Well we can't include all the details or it'll become R rated and we don't want that so...let your imagination run riot readers and imagine Logan, Magneto, skin tight leather clothes, a few kinky S & M toys and a rubber duck.... 

**Kurt: **In ze middle of se street!?!?!?!?!?! 

**Kitty: **Moving swiftly on. **Enfant-terrible** says can we have more hyper Rogue/ drunk Rogue. Well we think you'll like this chapter then. 

**Rogue: **I'm not THAT bad. 

**Kurt: **Zen ve have **Dark Jaded Rose **who ve thank lotz and lots for reviewing lots of stuff and making us 'special'. 

**Rogue: **We're on a favourite list and author alert! Yay! 

**Kitty: ****serpentine013x()** looks like there are, like, more loonies like Riv out there so you rock! 

**Kurt: **And finally **Fluffy Kitsune** glad ya liked ze chapter and thanks for ze Fried Chicken...except the Professor ran off with it screaming about 'my precious'. 

**Gollum: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!! It's mine!!!!! 

_Gollum vanishes._

__**Rogue: **Well that was random. 

**Kitty: **Like, anyway, onto the chapter where Jean and Rogue arrive back at the institute and decide to search Scott's room...... 

**All: **ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

. 

**Boy's Night Out**

****"Jeeeeean", Rogue whined, quickly dodging into the kitchen and rummaging in the fridge, "Please explain why we're doing this again?". She grabbed one of Logan's six packs of beer and looked at them before shrugging and lifting them out. She opened one and began to drink it. 

"Because I can't believe that Scott has been living this double life and I knew nothing about it! There must be some evidence". Rogue looked at her in disbelief and raised one eyebrow. 

"In other words you're being nosy?", she asked, Jean cocked her head on one side and considered the question. 

"Yeah basically, but I'm a telepathic it's kinda like a trademark for us isn't it?", she replied, "Anyway let's go". 

"Woohoo!", Rogue yelled, bouncing out of the door and scampering up the stairs, with the beer still in her hand and, amazingly, the six pack as well with none of the cans falling out of it. 

"No more late nights for you", Jean muttered to herself running after Rogue, to her horror when she reached the top of the stairs, Scott's door had been pulled off it's hinges and was now lying against the Professor's door. 

"Oooooh! Thongs!", Rouge squeaked, "And they're florescent pink!". Jean hardly dared to peer into the room and when she did she saw Scott's drawers had been emptied within the few seconds Rogue had been in the room. 

"Rogue! We have to clean this up remember!", Jean shouted, Rogue stuck out her bottom lip and sulked for a few seconds before finishing her can and opening another one. Her eyes widened until they were like saucers and glowing like lightbulbs and she turned to stare at Jean. 

"Okay let's see if we can find any written evidence", Jean muttered to herself, she turned towards the shelves and began to look through them, suddenly she felt the hairs on the back stand up on end and she very sloooowly turned around. Rogue was still staring at her but this time with a giant psychotic grin covering her face. 

"That is most disturbing", Jean commented before turning around again and looking over the shelves some more, "Go check under his bad or something". She felt Rogue dived under the bed and sighed before finding a large poster folded up under a Physics book with the words _'Cross Dressers United' _in lovely yellow and green writing, 'lovely' used in the vaguest sense of the word. 

"Um Rogue...", Jean said, "I have all the evidence I need, he's been cross dressing since....1997, we can go now". Rogue crawled out from under the bed, still with her fixated eyes and psycho grin, but also with a ball of fluff. 

"Mah friend!", she smiled, waving him at Jean, Jean sighed and left the room, deciding that now was not the time or...well it was the place to be cleaning Scott's room. Rogue grabbed the beer and her new friend (who incidently is up for naming if you're interested) and ran after her, singing a random song. 

****** 

**** 

**Kitty: **Like, there you go, isn't it pretty? 

**Rogue: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! 

**Kitty: **Any suggestions for what we find in the other guys' rooms will be appreciated! 

**Rogue: **CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. What oh what has my brother been doing?

**Kitty: **I think Riv has, like, died from shock from the amount of reviews! 

**Kurt: **Ya! Who vould have thought a fic about cross dressers vould be so interesting? 

**Rogue: **Ooooh! We gotta talk to the reviewers! IT'S FUN! 

**Kitty: **I really do think I, like, preferred depressive Rogue, this new model is kinda scary. 

**Rogue: **Shut up! Reviewers! Lemme start! **freckles91 **glad ya like it so far, you're kick ass! 

**Kurt: **My turn! **Sanity: Questionable/Fluffy Kitsune **glad I made you so happy vith my reply! And don't worry the bucket is in a safe place. winks 

**Kitty: **Fine! It's my go now! That is a kewl idea **DarkJadedRose **and we'll find Kurt's diary in the near future.....oh dear god I'm so glad I'm not in this fic. 

**Rogue: **Mememememememe! **enfant-terrible** don't worry, I have no intentions of making it short, one of your ideas will be put into play this chapter and the rest will appear later. 

**Kurt: **You're right! Zis is fun! **serpentine013x** you sound nearly as mad as Riv vhich is exactly vhat ve need! Ve vill find some of zhose interesting items in various rooms. 

**Kitty: fire inu **you're idea will but put into play when they get to Logan's room! 

**Kurt: **Zhere ve go! That vas so much fun! 

**Kitty: **Righty ho, off you hop Rogue whilst we introduce this chapter. Remember Riv doesn't own us or anything so enjoy the chapter. 

**Kurt: **Ya! And keep ze ideas coming people! Zhey are so much fun! 

. 

**Boy's Night Out**

"Jeeeean! Where are we going now?", Rogue whined, sitting down on the floor, cuddling and stroking her fluff ball (dear god that sounds kinky). Jean growled in annoyance and turned around to crouch in front of Rogue. 

"Rogue...honey...we're going to search all the guys rooms in the hope we will find some interesting items with which we can blackmail and harass them for the rest of their lives", Jean replied, putting her hands on Rogue's shoulders and shaking her. 

"You're twisted sweetie", Rogue smirked, "Can I take this time to make this short but well meant announcement". Rogue quickly jumped to her feet and pulled out a small piece of paper with an even smaller speech written on it. She cleared her throat before reading, 

"We had **6 names** suggested for my amazing friend here so...for the duration of this chapter he will be called: **Puck Piff lil'remy Joseph Monster Fluffywupakus **should I decide there are other interesting suggestions I will lengthen his name, within reason. Thank you for listening and I hope you enjoy the rest of the trip....WAHEY!!!!!! ROAD TRIP BABY!!!", with that Rogue ran past Jean and performed a diving cannonball at Kurt's door, breaking a Rogue-sized hole in it. 

"How many cans is that now?", Jean called, opening the door and lifting an eyebrow at the way Rogue was gnawing on her brother's bed post. Rogue spat out the wood shavings and gave Jean an incredibly terrifying smile. 

"Guess what I found Jeany", she smiled brightly as her hand slowly edged under the bed. Jean braced herself as Rogue jumped up and threw her hand out to display.... 

. 

**Kitty: **I, like, can't watch. 

**Kurt: **Oh god!!! 

. 

...a piece tub of Jell-O. Jean's eyes went ridiculously wide as Rogue tried to eat the Jell-O before realizing in horror just what Kurt could have done with that. She screamed and launched the Jell-O at Jean's head. It hit her face with a resounding **Splat **and smeared across her face before clinging on tightly and refusing to let go. Jean ran around squeaking, desperately clawing at the Jell-O before it screamed in agony and ran away to hide under the bed again. 

"I'm scarred for life", Jean whispered before scuttling over to the drawers and opening the top one, her eyes widened and she slammed the door shut before storming out of the door. Rogue crawled over to the drawer and slowly pulled it open and peering in...she went a peculiar mixture of red from blushing and pale from shock before letting Puck Piff lil'remy Joseph Monster Fluffywupakus peer into the drawer as well. Lain in the centre of drawer, for everyone one to see, was a saddle and one of those devices where it's spiky where it's not supposed to be. 

"Kurt...you are one twisted dude", Rogue whispered before running off after Jean. 

... 

. 

**Kitty: **OHGODOHGODOHGOD!!! 

**Rogue: **Breathe sugah...breathe....it'll be okay...just chill out. 

**Kitty: **YOU LOT ARE TWISTED!!!! 

_She storms off in a strop_

__**Rogue: **Meh...ignore her..your ideas are kick ass! Keep 'em coming people! 


End file.
